Words of Wisdom
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot Danny makes a video tape for Lucy, giving her a few words of wisdom for life.


_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

Danny placed the video camera on the kitchen table. He quickly checked the master bedroom to see that Lindsey was still out like a light after an eighteen hour tour. The love of his life was down for the count so he hurried to the baby's room and picked up his daughter. She was four months old. Her blond hair was longer and beginning to curl up at the ends. Her blue eyes pinned him and he smiled as she cooed at him. She waved her little arms around excitedly and he laughed.

"Hello Bella," He said softly.

The baby laughed and waved her rattle around so that it clanked a little too loudly.

"Hey," Danny said, picking her up. "Let's just keep the next few minutes to ourselves, alright?"

The baby giggled and reached up to grab at Danny's chin with her fat little hand.

"Daddy's got something to do, an he needs ya help."

The baby goggled at him as he made his way into the living room. He sat down on the couch and put the baby on one knee. The light on the camera came on when he reached out and pushed the record button.

"Hey Lucy… It's Daddy!"

He looked carefully over his shoulder in case Lindsey had waked up and was coming up behind him. The hallway was empty, but he still felt watched.

"So anyway… This is you at about four months old."

The baby stared at the camera and tried to reach out for it.

"I jus wanted ta make this tape for when you're older. I'm planning on givin' it to ya for your sweet sixteen, so happy birthday."

He swallowed hard and looked down at the little girl sitting patiently on his lap, waving her little rattle around.

"See… I want ta give ya a few words of wisdom now that you're almost a woman. First, always be true to yourself. You're a Monroe woman and Monroe women don't give up. They work hard and they love big. Trust your mother when you have some big teenage drama. You see, your mom is a lot smarter them me. She'll never let ya down. That don't mean ya can't talk ta me, cause I want ya ta come ta me for a shoulder. Jus remember that mom is the problem-solver.

Okay, so some other things ta remember: Ray's has the best slice in the whole damn city. If you meet a guy an yer friends call him a player, run far away as fast as you can. If ya ever get arrested, call your Uncle Mac. If you ever get your heart broken, go to your mother. If ya ever screw up big time, come talk ta me. I screwed up enough that I won't judge ya for nothin.' If ya ever need a shoulder and I ain't around or your mom ain't around, go to your Aunt Stella. Oh an one other really big thing: If ya visit me at the lab after ya see this and some guy name Blake is still hanging around, remember that the only guy in your life is me."

Lucy laughed and waved her rattle around as if she couldn't understand why Daddy would say that about her best friend at the lab.

"And Lucy… Remember that I love ya very much and I always will no matter what. Your mom and I will always be here for ya when ya need us."

He bounced the baby on his knee and she squealed with laughter.

He reached out and shut off the camera. The baby continued to coo and reach for the camera as though she wanted it to play back what her father had said.

"Nope… You can't play with that Bella, but I Daddy found a stuffed teddy bear at da store that's right up your alley. No movin' or loose parts like your mom said and I think he might even talk if we listen very hard.

He took her back to her room and sat down in Lindsey rocker. Silence fell over the room as though it had become its own universe.

"You don't gotta worry bout nothin' Lucy… I ain't goin' nowhere.

The baby reached up and touched her father's face. If she felt the tear that slid down his cheek, she didn't flinch away as though she understood that happiness, not sorrow had pushed it from his eye.

"I love ya baby girl."

Lucy laughed and swung her rattle.

"I'll take that as an "I love you to daddy." He said as he hugged her, and felt that nothing could break the bond he had never expected to have until he met Lindsey and she had showed him the man he could be.

Life was often strange and sometimes wonderful. Lucy made it perfect!


End file.
